1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breathable elastic web fabric with ventilation holes and a method for making same. More specifically, the invention relates to a breathable elastic web fabric with ventilation holes suitable for use as in an orthopedic belt and lumbar support.
2. Related Art
In order to produce elastic webbing of varying widths, for example from 2 inches to 24 inches, for use as orthopedic belts and lumbar supports, it has been customary to traverse the weft threads completely across the web width, thereby giving a solid structure to the webbing and providing stability from widthwise stretch. This method produces a dense fabric which allows very little "breathing" or interchange of air through the web. The resulting fabric also inhibits moisture transport which is essential for body comfort when the belts are worn for extended periods of time. Frequently, body rash can develop from such moisture imperviousness.
In an effort to overcome these problems, various efforts were made in the prior art to design elastic webs which would have openings, meshes, or holes which would facilitate the necessary breathing and moisture transport and still maintain the strength and stability necessary to the ultimate use of the web in lumbar support belts and devices. Early efforts to create the necessary holes in general caused a deterioration of widthwise stability of the web, making it less suitable for lumbar support. When widthwise stress was applied to the fabric with holes, it was strained around the holes and did not fully recover its original configuration. It is the solution of these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.